Childhood
by Droplets
Summary: The Professor is missing, and in his place is a ...child.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own the X-men. Everything in this fic is entirely, well, fictional and does not reflect the thoughts of Mavel. We're just um, borrowing the characters for a little bit :)  
  
Authors' Notes: This is a bi-author work. Odd number chapters are Aya's and even number chaps are Ice Drop's. Comments, criticisms, violent reactions are all welcome.  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
-by Aya-  
  
  
  
Scott and Jean were just about to step down from their car when they felt the ground shaking?  
  
"The mansion's under attack?" Scott said while running towards the door.  
  
"I'll try to psychically contact the professor!" Jean lifted her right hand towards her temple to concentrate. "S..Scott?. I can't seem to contact the professor. Something terrible must have happened? I'm getting worried."  
  
They ran towards the dor, leaving the car doors open and their bags behind.  
  
"On the count of three? Jean get ready. This may get ugly!" said Scott while dramatically putting on his visor.  
  
"One, Two, Three!"   
  
The mansion's door was opened. Scott and Jean was ready to spring into action.  
  
"EVERYONE STAND CLEAR!!! I'm going to Bl..la...ast..."  
  
"What the--?"  
  
Bobby, Hank, Remy, Logan, Ororo and Rogue stared at Scott and Jean, point blank.  
  
"What in blazes happened here?! Seems like a tornado hit this place."  
  
Scott and Jean looked at Bobby.  
  
"It wasn't me! How could you blame this innocent face!"  
  
"Do not look at me either. I would not unleash a tornado indoors." said Ororo.  
  
"Then who was is?"  
  
"That punk over there!" snarled Logan.  
  
"That sweet little innocent kid. You must be jesting.", said Jean while patting the little guy's head.  
  
"Innocent is not the right term. Remember never judge the book by its cover!", said Hank while hanging on the ceiling.  
  
"Mon ami dat is no ordinary kid, Remy guarantee!"  
  
"By the way where is the Professor? I can't seem to psychically get through him." Jean asked.  
  
"Ya need not look so fah sugah."  
  
Jean and Scott exchanged quick glances at each other and then at the little guy.  
  
"PROFESSOR?!?" Jean exclaimed, jerking her hand away.  
  
"PROFESSOR!?!" Scott blanched and tried to prevent his visor from falling.  
  
The kid just smirked at them. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not own the X-men. Everything in this fic is entirely, well, fictional and does not reflect the thoughts of Mavel. We're just um, borrowing the characters for a little bit :)  
  
Authors' Notes: This is a bi-author work. Odd number chapters are Aya's and even number chaps are Ice Drop's. Comments, criticisms, violent reactions are all welcome.  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
-by Ice Drop-  
  
  
  
They were in the rec room, Bobby, Rogue and Remy seated on the couch, Logan in the corner, leaned against the wall, and Storm on the lazy boy. Scott loomed over the X-men from the doorway, Jean at his side, attempting to calm him down.  
  
"I will only ask this once. What the hell happened?" Scott grit his teeth, glanced at the boy who Hank was trying to study and looked away again. He could not admit nor accept that this... this little kid is the esteemed Charles Xavier.  
  
No one answered.   
  
Because well, no one could.  
  
Because no one knew.  
  
"Scott" Ororo finally spoke. "We are as confused as you are."   
  
The fearless leader shook his head. "There has got to be an explanation for this." A frown. "And the living room? And foyer? And kitchen? And hallway? What happened there?"  
  
No one answered again.  
  
This time because no one wanted to.  
  
Finally, a brave soul spoke up. "That happened there." Logan pointed at the kid, now oblivious to everything as he tried to steal Remy's cards from the coat draped over the coffee table.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, you not make a good t'ief young 'un." Remy pried the boy's hands from his coat, earning a frown and a quick kick to the shin.  
  
"Ow!" Remy yelped. It was one thing to be blasted at by Sentinels. But a seven year old kid with the stamina of at least a hundred men and seemed to enjoy chaos and destruction was a different matter. At least with the Sentinels, you can fight back.  
  
"Sugah! Don't do that!" Rogue admonished.  
  
"But I wanna play cards!" he wailed. Those were the first words Jean and Scott heard from the child. "I wanna plaaaaaaaay caaaaaards! I wannaaaaaaa PLAAAAAAY!"  
  
Rogue glared at Remy.  
  
"Non chere! Dat my favorite deck! Non! Remy not let child get his paws on Remy's cards!"  
  
Instantly, the boy burst into tears, wailing about the cards.  
  
Helplessly, Rogue lifted him up to cradle, but he kicked and flailed around. Worried that she might hurt him, she plopped him on Bobby's lap.  
  
"What---? Rogue! Don't..." Bobby looked down at the crying boy in his lap. "Ummm... oh, I know. Hey kid, wanna see something cool?"  
  
The crying subsided as the child looked up at Bobby with expectant eyes.  
  
Bobby grinned realizing that he had the boy's attention. He held out at empty hand and concentrated. A swirl of mist appeared around his palm, the air slowly dropping a few degrees. Suddenly, Bobby cleched his hand shut and whispered to the cild's ear, "Now blow" The boy eagerly blew at the fist.  
  
Slowly, Bobby unfurled his fingers, and what was once mist was now a snowball.  
  
The boy squealed in delight and grabbed the ball.  
  
"Cool, huh?"  
  
"Yah mister! Can you do that again?"  
  
"Aww, drop the mister stuff. Call me Bobby."  
  
"Bobby! Can you do that again?"  
  
"Sure!" Bobby closed his hand again, let him blow and opened his hand again to give him the other snowball.  
  
"That is so cool!" The kid looked at his two perfect snowballs entranced.   
  
Amazed at the sudden change of mood of the child, the X-men just stared at Bobby incredously. He merely grinned and ran a hand through his hair self-consciously.  
  
"You have very pretty snowballs there" Jean said softly.  
  
The boy frowned. He didn't think they were pretty. Pretty was a girly word. His snowballs were cool.  
  
And then he grinned.  
  
And threw the snowballs at Jean's face.  
  
This kid certianly had potential. He already had a perfect aim. 


End file.
